


【all哼】铁锅炖兔

by Zululululululu



Category: d5主播
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zululululululu/pseuds/Zululululululu
Summary: 没啥逻辑……总之是一兔两吃，顺便写到后边我已经神志不清，大家随便看看就行。
Relationships: 马哼；七哼
Kudos: 4





	【all哼】铁锅炖兔

“马老六那个老头子，”哼哼阿说，“嘴上一套一套的，实际上保守得要死，进了被窝才开始脱裤子。”  
“你有本事当着他面儿说，”伍六七刚吨完两盅佛跳墙，嘴上说着话手底下剥蟹钳，把里面的蟹肉挑出来放在盘子里，“咱们现在这顿饭花的可是他的钱——诶你自己剥啊抢我的干嘛！”  
笃笃笃，服务生敲门：“您的牛肉刺身。”又送进来一只大盘子，盘子里的冰面上覆着血红的肉，还带着漂亮的白色纹路，哼哼阿白眼一翻：“你吃吧，我怕寄生虫。”  
伍六七：“你真不吃？”  
哼哼阿拿筷子挑刺身旁边的萝卜花玩：“真不吃。”  
伍六七：“…你不懂，你是真不识货啊哼哼阿。”  
“是，我不懂，你吃你吃，少废话，吃死你，早晚变成猪。”哼哼阿在桌子底下踢他腿。  
伍六七：“服务员！再来点儿芥末。”  
——  
哼哼阿伍六七还有马老六第一次见面的地方，是他们租的房子楼下的一家沙县。他和伍六七一人点了一份鸭腿饭还加两块兰花干吃得狼吞虎咽，马老六就叫了一碗十块钱的馄饨，拿着塑料小勺小口小口地啜上面的紫菜虾仁。有钱人很懂礼貌，车和司机都在八百米开外的地方待命，本人则特别有耐心地等他俩把食物吃干抹净。哼哼阿虽然饥肠辘辘，倒也不至于饿花了眼，吃的时候默默抬起眼睛打量面前的“马总”，细长眼睛，薄嘴唇，瘦削，不像是终日饱食酒肉之人，手很漂亮，骨节分明，手指修长，大。手腕上的表看起来挺贵，他刚想仔细看看牌子，老总却一抬胳膊，把腕表藏起来了。  
马老六不说话则已，一说话三句不离工作：“我没多的要求，规定时间，按时按量完成任务就行。害，这种东西，你也知道不会随便托付给什么民营企业，你们有什么要求随便提，我能做到的我尽量做到，我做不到的，想办法拜托别人做到。”  
哼哼阿和伍六七互相看一眼，哼哼阿接着说：“我们俩商量过了……主要是我们想不出为啥这么机密重要的东西要找我们俩这种没背景啥也没的……要是我们想多了您千万别往心里去，主要是之前吃的亏太多了。”  
马老六就笑：“自信点嘛。哈哈哈，其实我也是被别人推荐的，他们说这个只有你们俩能做，你们俩要是做不到，我就向上级汇报，说全北京没人做的了了。”  
“行吧……我们也没啥要求，能住，有吃的，设备好一点就行，是吧伍六七？”  
“啊是，是的。”  
——  
“你说要不要告诉他咱俩的关系啊…？”晚上回出租屋收拾东西的时候，伍六七突然问。  
“这有啥好告诉的，让他安排个情侣房还是咋，”哼哼说，“明天他几点派人来接咱们？七点？”  
伍六七：“七点半。”  
“那早点睡吧。”  
哼哼阿没想到哪怕比平常提早了一个小时，哪怕心里揣满了紧张兴奋和不安，自己还是很快就睡着了。只不过半梦半醒之间听见搂着自己的伍六七嘟哝了一句：“哼哼……钱是要挣的……但是吧…但是…”  
哼哼转过身准备给他一拳，听见背后人均匀平稳呼吸声，想想还是算了。  
过了一会儿，伍六七的声音又响起来：“哼哼……你要是做了老总的二奶也别忘了和你贫贱之交的好兄弟啊……”  
哼哼抬脚把人踹到床的另一端。  
——  
“你跟伍六七是一对吧。”老总穿着衬衣，扣子开到第二颗，那只漂亮的，大的，修长又骨节分明的手从他肩上往下摸，一寸一寸地按摩他的脊椎，又顺势滑到腰窝，手指在稍稍有些凹陷的地方用力一压。  
哼哼阿被摸得直哆嗦，他不见背后的人的表情，于是声音也跟着哆嗦了起来：“马…马老师，您，您别理他。”  
“叫马老六行不？六哥也行。”那只手探到他身体下方，手大的好处莫过于此，虽然之前哼哼阿已经被摸得整个阴茎处于半兴奋状态，马老六修长的手指还是能把他龟头马眼带着阴囊通通照顾到，他侧躺着，身体陷在柔软的床垫里，被上司玩鸟的耻感让他想把腿夹紧，却又不敢用力，马老六手腕上的表没摘，凉丝丝的金属贴在他大腿内侧的皮肤上，磨得生疼。  
他只觉得腰窝又被人拿捏住，只不过这次是用的嘴，一个温热的湿漉漉的吻落在他腰上，一瞬间难以描述的快感冲上脑门，马老六手上也顺势套弄了几下，两边的刺激激得他呻吟出声，眼泪无法控制地往下掉，手伸到背后想把人推开，碰到那只冰冰凉的腕表之后又像含羞草的叶子使得猛地瑟缩回去。  
“等一下，等一下，稍微，唔——”  
——  
年轻小程序员平时不爱锻炼，哪儿哪儿都是软的，刚刚高潮过的身子抱在怀里还发烫，像只大号的兔子。  
兔子艰难地支撑着自己转过身来，脸红红的。不知道是难为情还是热的，眼睛居然也红了，看起来更像兔子了。  
兔子的目光有意躲闪他手心里的白浊液体，说：“六哥……我，我给你吹。”吐出最后一个字的时候声音都小下去一截。  
“吹个屁，你躺着不行吗，诶我说你他妈少操点心，行吗？”  
兔子不敢看他的眼睛，脸更红了，但也确实很听话，乖乖躺下，在他把润滑剂顺着手指往里送的时候还抬了抬腰配合他。里面软得好似豆腐，烫得能把他手指融化，他最开始的推测是正确的——是被好好开发过的身体——不过他倒也不在意这个。他不急着进去，只伸出三根指头玩他，好像观赏比亲身上阵更有意思，又或者是顶级厨师在给食材按摩。他只要稍微弯曲指节，那张小嘴就把他又吃进去几寸。  
当他的手指按到某块特殊的软肉的时候，兔子的哭声一下子变了调，绵软的大腿根急急地摩挲着他的手臂。两颗眼泪掉了出来，一颗流进枕头里，另一颗顺着脸蛋儿滑到颈窝，走出一条弯弯曲曲的亮晶晶的痕迹。  
“你哭啥？你和那个谁的时候你也哭成这样嘛？”  
“不是…”声音都抽抽了，兔子抬起胳膊挡住眼睛。  
“别哭啦……”他轻声安慰，一边抚摸他的背，兔子的脊梁骨很细，陷在两边的软肉里，让人忍不住手痒想去捏。  
“嗯。”兔子下巴缩了缩，又仰起头来吻他。一个湿漉漉的吻，有点点咸，大概是因为脸颊和嘴唇都满是汗水和泪水。那几根平时敲键盘的手指扒裤子掏鸟戴套的时候倒也挺灵活，马老六还在回味着那个吻的时候突然发现自己已经躺在了兔子刚刚躺着的地方，而兔子跨坐在他身上，正扶着他高昂的性器慢慢坐了下去。  
啊……还真不愧是兔子呢。  
那个先前容纳他三根手指还能有余的小口此刻大概已经撑到最开，在之前的扩张以及润滑剂的作用下前半截进去得还算轻松——不过疼大概也是真的，他看见兔子脸涨得通红，腰没了力气，只好半趴在他身上，一只手伸到背后轻轻按摩自己的后穴，想要更放松些。这幅和自渎没什么区别的光景看得马老六险些精关失守，稍微动了动腰又顶进去几寸，好紧，滚烫柔软的穴肉紧紧地包裹着他吮吸，先前的润滑剂顺着交合的缝隙被挤出来少许（或许是兔子自己流出来的不明液体也说不定），马老六一咬牙，想着最开始的扩张也做得还不错，扶着兔子的腰直接把他摁到了底。兔子惊喘着，生理性的泪水滴到他脖子上，但还是配合着动了起来，先前因为疼痛而耷拉下来的阴茎在上下晃动中又慢慢抬起了头，在碾磨到那个熟悉的点时用力坐了下去。马老六只觉得自己闯入了某个肉欲的流淌着奶和蜜的隐秘仙境，他爽得只能伸手用力揉捏兔子的臀肉，将那柔软丰盈的肉体掐在自己指缝中，兔子呜咽着再一次泄在他小腹上，马老六趁着他高潮后失了神，用力翻了个身将两人的位置掉了个儿。先前还是粉色的小穴被刚刚的肏弄变得鲜红，马老六压着兔子的两腿又用力大开大合抽送了几下，阴茎整个抽出又整个没入。兔子捂着眼睛连呻吟都变了调，在马老六捏着装满了不可描述的液体的避孕套找垃圾桶的时候仍然大张着双腿微微颤抖着，还沉浸在刚才几下抽送的余韵中。  
——  
马老六说实话是个挺温柔的人，至少除了捏他屁股下手有点重之外，他没感觉到任何不适。哼哼阿想着。  
做完没多久他就缓了过来开始找衣服穿，马老六披着浴衣歪在床上没看他也没给他帮忙，只是问他要不要留下来，他说算了，回去还有代码要写。到家的时候伍六七已经睡了，安排房间的时候因为不知道他俩的关系，所以给的是两个单人间，哼哼阿此刻无比感谢这个安排，一个人溜进自己房间轻轻关上门。  
哼哼侧躺着，性爱后的疲惫逐渐像潮水一般慢慢地涌上来，跟自己的上司上床这种事儿，想想还有点玄幻，他迷迷糊糊地逐渐睡去，朦胧间感觉到背后的席梦思陷下去一点儿，被子里钻进了另一个具身体。他的脑子还流连在刚刚的情事中，随口嘟哝道：“……六哥？”  
“哼哼？”  
“伍六七？”他一下子醒了过来，心跳猛然快了，但还是镇定地微微转过身抚摸身后熟悉的身体，“今天好累……算了吧？”  
伍六七不回答他，只是温暖的呼吸吹在他背上，另一只手熟练地去拽他裤子，睡裤的腰带比较松，哼哼阿还没来得及抓住他，那只手就已经钻过他的腿缝握住了他的下身，两人僵持了一会儿，伍六七突然翻身把他压在了床上。  
突然的重量让他惊呼出声：“诶！你干啥呢！”  
“哼哼，你身上是啥味道，好香啊。”伍六七把脸埋在他颈窝里，声音闷闷的。  
那必然是马老六那个讲究的老东西上个床还整得香喷喷的——他的话被赌在喉咙里，变成含混不清的呻吟。伍六七熟悉他的身体，光用手指按压那些敏感点就能把他操射。然而越是熟悉，他越不希望伍六七这个时候碰他，然而此刻他被按在床上动弹不得，伍六七好像还没发现什么异常，像往常一样撸动他的阴茎开始前戏，另一只手轻轻掐他的双乳，在他沙着嗓子哭着完成今晚第三次射精之后又往后穴塞入两根手指，嘴上仍是以前说过的话：“爽吗？叫老公。”  
平时他俩都互相以名字互称，寻常情侣的普通称呼在他们这儿成了床笫间的密语，伍六七对这一套显然很受用。  
哼哼阿开始喘气，这声音听上去和满足的呻吟差不多，但其实是疼的，真的太疼了，简直像是木桩刑。男性的身体终究不适合接连的做爱，身体第二次被打开的剧痛超过第一次数倍，那些看不见的隐秘伤口仿佛有触觉和呼吸，被捅进去的时候直接哭出了声，含含糊糊地骂了几句——他当然不能仔细说清楚——也没什么用处。娇喘和辱骂简直是天生一对，伍六七虽然没听到他想要的老公，也很吃这一套，动作幅度自然又大了些。  
哼哼阿疼得脚尖都绷紧了，后入的体位总是进得很深，剧痛里混杂着一丝丝快感，汗水顺着脖颈往下滑，伍六七终于感觉到一丝不对劲，他退出来，和眼前的人面对着面：“哼哼儿，我怎么觉得你今天……怎么这么干啊？”  
——  
股交的快感总是隐秘而微妙。哼哼阿背对着伍六七，努力把双腿夹紧，感觉对方滚热的性器磨过自己的两腿，蹭着自己已经射无可射的下身。伍六七在确定完体位之后就没再说别的话，只是专注地做活塞运动，两手像往常一样搂住他的腰。下体再次带着隐隐的痛感抬头，然而阴茎的刺激却让他又觉得后穴空虚。他只好努力把双腿夹紧。  
冰凉的吻落在他肩上，哼哼阿看不见他，只能叫他名字：“伍六七。”  
“诶。”  
“伍六七。”  
“嗯。”


End file.
